yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 11: Honor and Humanity
Chapter 11: Honor and Humanity is the 11th chapter in Yakuza Kiwami. Plot The chapter begins with Kiryu at the Florist's house leaving the bodies of Shinji and Reina. Date then joins the two and they discuss whoever the mysterious person named Akemi is. The Florist tells you that she could possibly be the number one girl at the soapland referred to as Shangri-La. He also tells you that the sopaland costa a million yen to get inside. The Florist also tells you that you will need a Shangri-La Membership Card, which can be obtained from Shinmei. Shinmei is currently employed at Club Shine. Shinmei reveals to you that in exchange for this she needs you to help her secure documents from the "forger" since she is an illegal immigrant. She tells you to visit Club JeweL and meet up with Ayaka. Ayaka is not as forth coming with the information as Kiryu would like and he leaves in a hurry. On his way out, the Mama of the cabaret club stops him. Upon exciting the club, two mysterious men show. Follow the two back into Jewel, where they are found harassing Ayaka. Ayaka and the Mama smash bottles over these men heads and run off. Kiryu must chase after them. Follow them to Public Park 3, and defeat the remaining members of the Snake Flower Triad. Upon defeating them, Mama reveals that she has bee the 'forger' all along and will give you the documents that Shinmei needs the next time you visit the club. At JeweL, you receive the Fake Passport. Take this to Shine and give it to Shinmei who tells you that she has given the Shangri-La Membership card to Aritatsu Mizuno. Visit MEB and purchase the card off of him for a discounted rate. While waiting for Shangri-La to open, follow the instructions that Majima gives you in the phone call. Defeat the former members of the Dojima Family. At the end of the fight, Majima is shot, but Kiryu abandons him and heads back towards Shangri-La. Proceed with Haruka towards Shangri-La. You must proceed to find Akemi. She is located on the fourth floor in the very last room on Shangri-La. Akemi reveals that Kazama has been moved by Terada to Shibaura. She also mentions that Chairman Sera had a will that is also being looked for. All of sudden a loud crash is heard as Majima crashes through the front door of Shangri-La. Investigate what is going on by fighting your way to the lobby. At the bottom of the lobby, you will encounter Majima and you must defeat him again. In West Park, a scene plays out with Kiryu, Akemi, Date, Haruka, the Florist, and AKemi. Kiryu tells Date that Kazama is at Shibaura Wharf. Objectives *Go to Shangri-La *Go after Ayaka *Find Akemi *Go to the Lobby *Go to Shibaura Wharf Related trophies Gallery Honor and Humanity 1.jpg Honor and Humanity 2.jpg Honor and Humanity 3.jpg Honor and Humanity 4.jpg Honor and Humanity 5.jpg Honor and Humanity 6.jpg Honor and Humanity 7.jpg Honor and Humanity 8.jpg Honor and Humanity 9.jpg Honor and Humanity 10.jpg Honor and Humanity 11.jpg Honor and Humanity 12.jpg Honor and Humanity 13.jpg Honor and Humanity 14.jpg Honor and Humanity 15.jpg Honor and Humanity 16.jpg Honor and Humanity 17.jpg Honor and Humanity 18.jpg Honor and Humanity 19.jpg Honor and Humanity 20.jpg Honor and Humanity 21.jpg Honor and Humanity 22.jpg Honor and Humanity 23.jpg Honor and Humanity 24.jpg Honor and Humanity 25.jpg Honor and Humanity 26.jpg Honor and Humanity 27.jpg Honor and Humanity 28.jpg Honor and Humanity 29.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami Chapters